


Favorite Record

by mandskankovich



Series: social media fluff [2]
Category: Shameless US - Fandom
Genre: Dancer Ian, Fluff, Jealous!Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandskankovich/pseuds/mandskankovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's still a dancer and Mickey still hates it when people look at him for too long so naturally he freaks out when he sees a picture of Ian dancing with one of his friends. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Record

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't meant to get so fluffy but i couldnt help myself and i almost had an emotional breakdown enjoy

Being a dancer wasn't really how Ian saw his future. He didn't think he'd be doing this for as long as he has either. In spite of that, he couldn't deny that he liked his job. It was kind of therapeutic, the dancing, it helped him block everything out better than any drug. It was Mickey that had a problem with it. He didn't like how the 60 year old douchebags thought that they could stare openly at what was his. Sometimes they tried to touch him too, which just made Mickey want to do a number of things that were borderline psychotic. The only perk was that the pay was great, which Mickey hated to admit. He didn't really think it compensated the old men ogling his boyfriends body. And to add to that, Ian usually came home at 3 in the morning and sleep past noon, so Mickey didn't always get to spend much time with him. Unless he came to work with him, which he tended to avoid in order not to end some fuckers life. 

'Yo, Ian, till fucking when are we going to do this?' Mickey asked his boyfriend once. They were sitting in front of the tv with some shitty show on, beers in hand. 

'Till we find a better show or fall asleep. Whichever comes first.' Ian shrugged. 

'Not what I meant, asshole.' Mickey scoffed. 

'Then?' Ian asked as he turned around to face him. 

'I was talking about your job. Till when are we gonna pretend that it's not affecting our relationship or what the fuck ever?' Mickey asked, a little flustered. 

Ian just smirked a little. 'You think my job is affecting our relationship?' 

'That's what I said ain't it?' Mickey raised his eyebrows.

'Alright. Fine. I'll start looking for another one if its bothering you this much.' 

'You've known it bothers me since the day you got it, shithead.' Mickey could barely believe Ian. It's not like it's the first time he'd complained about his job. 

'Yeah but this time you kinda talked about feelings or what the fuck ever.' Ian echoed mickeys earlier words. 

'Oh, so I just have to talk about my feelings so that you'll do what I say?' Mickey grumbled and turned back around to watch tv.

-  
Three days later Ian woke up with a jolt after hearing Mickey yell his name as loud as he's ever heard anyone yell anything before. 

'What?' He yelled back, covering his face with his pillow. He'd had a long night yesterday, he didn't normally drink as much as he did but he was pretty fucking hungover with a raging headache. 

'What the fuck is this?' Mickey asked, the anger in his voice blatant. Mickey held Ian's phone to his face. It was open on the Instagram app, on his friend Brian's account and it was a picture of Ian and Brian dancing together. 

''Had a great night with you, Ian' fucking really?' Mickey shoved the phone even closer to Ian's face for emphasis. 

'Mick, we were just dancing. I had a few drinks and we were just having fun. Nothing happened, really.' Ian tried. 

'Right.' Mickey muttered. 

'Let me take a shower and then we can talk.' He said calmly. Mickey just grumbled something and threw the phone to the other side of the bed. 

He knew Brian liked Ian since the moment he met him. It was so obvious. Why the hell would he not like him anyway? He was smart, funny, nice and he was unbelievably hot. Brian was pretty hot too and he seemed like a nice guy. Mickey was everything but nice. Maybe that's why Ian and Brian would probably work out. They were both nice guys and they definitely had a lot in common. Before Mickey could walk down the self hatred street, Ian came out of the shower, got dressed quickly and sat beside his boyfriend on the bed. 

'Nothing happened, Mick. I promise. You know how I feel about Brian. He's just a friend, okay?' He looked at him with a pleading expression. 

'He likes you.' Mickey huffed. 

'You jealous, Mickey?' Ian smiled a little. 

'Fuck off. I'm still mad at you.' He glowered. 

'I'm sorry, okay?' Ian wasn't exactly sure why he was apologizing but he felt like he should just apologize. 

Mickey didn't say anything but didn't pull away when Ian scooted closer to him and put his arm around him. He might have even leaned a little closer and put his head on his chest but that wasn't anyone's business. 

'I can't believe you actually thought I liked him or something. Brian is one of those flamboyantly gay ones. Can't stand that about him.' Ian said after a while, with a smile on his face. Mickey just grunted, still not looking at him. 

Ian couldn't stand the silence he was getting so he looked down at his boyfriend and gently grabbed his chin and made him look up at him.

He searched his eyes for a few seconds then said 'you're so beautiful,' Ian didn't know what made him say that. His love for this tiny, angry man just felt like it had duplicated in the span of a few seconds and he just had to tell him something. He had to make sure he knew that he's the only one he'll ever want. 'I love you, Mick. You know that, right?' He leaned a little closer, their foreheads touching.

Mickey didn't trust his voice in that moment so he just nodded and leaned in to kiss him softly. 'I love you too.' He said after a beat.

They didn't say it often but when they did it was always impassioned. 

They both seemed to lean in at the exact same time and ended up bumping their noses together harshly. Mickey grunted and then started laughing. Ian looked at him for a few seconds, his heart seeming to squeeze in on itself. He could listen to Mickey laugh like a record on repeat. It was such a beautiful sound and it was always contagious, so they both ended up laughing at almost nothing and when they leaned in to kiss each other again, it was sweet and slow and they both smiled into it, basking in each other's company. 

In that moment they both knew that they would always have each other, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?  
> ((comment telling me what you want to see next))


End file.
